


Eyes of the Beholder

by CertifiedBratPrince



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Blood Play, Brainwashing, Cult, Descriptions of gore, Fluff, Gerard has munchausen by poxy, Gerard is way over protective of Mikey, Knife Play, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Kink, Mental Hospital, Mental Illness, Multi, Munchausen by proxy, Other, Poly Relationships, Religion, Smut, eye sewing, fucked up tyler, insane frank, insane mikey, insane tyler, i’ll add more as i think of them, lots of gore, mention of self harm, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBratPrince/pseuds/CertifiedBratPrince
Summary: Tyler Joseph has been put on this earth for one thing. To open the eyes (or rather close them) of the non believers. He finds a way to control everyone around him, and will do whatever it takes to ensure he’s ready for his followers to follow him to the afterlife. Frank Iero is his first, but will he loose his most devote follower to a nurse named Gerard Way with all the wrong intentions?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Tyler Joseph, Jepha Howard/Bert McCracken, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Tyler Joseph/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Feed my eyes, Can you sew them shut?

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely dark and handles a lot of mature topics. Do not read if you are easily triggered or are in a bad place currently. If you need help there are people who will listen, please seek them out. Enjoy.

If eyes were the gateway to the soul like people said they were, then Frank Iero had no soul. The kid was crazy since the day he was born, and once he had access to the internet and all the strange information housed there, Frank's obsession grew even worse. 

His parents started noticing something was off when their beloved son found his mother's makeup, taking it and drawing large black 'X's over his eyes. He would scream about how eyes were made by the devil, and that they held no real purpose other than to watch and commit sin. They'd tried to reason with him but got only sass and hatred spat back in their faces. Frank's mother blamed herself, of course, saying all sorts of things about how if she had paid more attention to Frank as a child he would've been okay. Frank's father, on the other hand, got violent with his kid, screaming that he needed to knock it off and go outside to play with the other boys. It worked for a little while, but they both knew Frank was simply hiding his disturbing interests for when they turned their backs. 

He started hanging out with a younger boy that lived a few houses down, that seemed to share a strange obsession with cultish and religious motives. Tyler Joseph. They would sneak out of their houses in the dead of night to meet at an old abandoned house together, though both boys' parents were too afraid to go down to the basement and see what Tyler and Frank were up to. 

Yet the day that Mrs Joseph's sewing kit went missing, and Frank was too eager to go to bed and lock the doors, was the day that the parents knew they had to stop whatever was going on. As predicted when Mrs Iero went to check on Frank he was gone, his bedroom window open. They called the police and met the officers at the abandoned house, afraid of the sight they might find. Nothing, however, could have prepared them for what they found. 

According to the police reports Frank and Joseph were sitting in the blood bathed basement, in the process of sewing their eyes shut with red string and silver needles. The police were too late to stop Tyler, the boy already having finished both eyes, but they had managed to interfere and prevent Frank from starting on his left eye. The boys were restrained and taken to the hospital, where they were sedated and the parents were taken to discuss admitting them to a nearby mental hospital. 

XXX

XX

X

Frank woke up alone in a sterile white hospital room. His hand instantly shot to his face when he realised where he was, and a thin smile spread onto his lips when he realised his right eye remained sewed shut. So they hadn't undone his hard work. The burning pain was still there from the needle entering his eyelids, but the pain was simply a test and a barrier to overcome to achieve perfection. It was such a shame he hadn't gotten to finish his masterpiece. He planned on finishing it as soon as he got his hands on more string, or if worse came to worse, Tyler said a sharp object to the eye to blind oneself worked as well.

He wondered where Tyler was, He missed the other boy considerably. Tyler was the one who had helped him figure out what he really wanted, to rid himself of vision completely. The boy had been enlightened on a level Frank did not know, but oh god he needed Tyler's guidance to achieve perfection. The last image he had burnt into his memory was Tyler sitting there, blood dripping from the strings in his eyes, encouraging him to start his second eye and finish the job. It was so beautiful, and Frank regretted it not being the last sight he had before his vision left him forever. Of course, the stupid police had to find them.

He cursed softly, authority figures ruined everything. Tyler was the only one he needed. He remembered the nights sitting together in the abandoned house's basement, as Tyler talked to him about the correct way to ascend into perfection. Sometimes he would lay down with his head in Tyler's lap, and the enlightened teen would stroke his hair. It became almost a ritual, Frank falling asleep with his head in Tyler's lap, and just as he was about to drift off Tyler would use his pointer and middle fingers to close Frank's eyes for him. They had gotten so close during the months they had known each other, and Frank needed him back, BADLY. It was like an itch he couldn't satisfy.

XXX

XX

X

Tyler was in a much more disturbing state than Frank was, so disturbing in fact, that Mr and Mrs Joseph couldn't even stand to look at their son before bursting into tears. He was sitting completely motionless on the hospital bed with a huge grin. The red strings in his eyes giving him a sort of creepy voodoo doll look. He didn't move, didn't talk, just grinned madly. It looked like a satanic version of the Joker, all he needed was some red lipstick and green hair dye. 

In reality, Tyler was anything but happy. He had finally brought his little steed Frank to the point where they could breach the limits of humanity together, and it had been ruined. Everything had been perfect. He had groomed Frank into a perfect steed, all he needed was to finish the boy's enlightenment process and they could've been perfect together. 

His teeth ground slightly in frustration but the huge grin remained on his face. He heard the door open but he didn't react to it. The animals here didn't deserve his respect or attention. There was a noise of someone clearing their throat, and then someone, he assumed his doctor, started to speak.

"Tyler.... your parents have decided to admit you into the hospital a few miles from here. We've already arranged transport for you and Frank....." the doctor murmured in what he assumed was supposed to be a comforting tone. 

In reality, he had stopped listening after Frank was brought up, his mind running. So Frank was going to be with him. Maybe he could go through with everything and be with Iero once again. He was snapped out of his thoughts as nurses grabbed him, and he was forcibly put into a straitjacket of sorts. Then he was being marched blindly out to the transport van, and the sound of the doors closing pricked his ears. 

He was acutely aware of the someone or  _ someones _ in the back of the van with him, and he assumed it was Frank and a guard. The ride itself was dull and quiet, neither he nor Frank bothered to speak. When they got to the hospital he was stripped from his street clothes and placed in softer in-housing clothing that felt like sweatshirt material. Released from his jacket he felt someone's fingertips touch his, and his grin returned. It was his little pet. 

XXX

XX

X

Bert had seen some weird things during his time working in a mental facility, but this was by far one of the most creepy, horrifying, and fucked up things.

He stared at the two teens he was presented with. The taller of the two had his eyes sewn and crusted shut with red sewing string, and his lips were twisted in an unsettling grin. His shorter companion was a similar seeing predicament, but only one eye was sewn shut. He wasn't sure if that was planned or not. His still-seeing eye, however, was a beautiful hazel colour, and he was also grinning madly.

The two stood close together with their fingertips touching, like the smaller one (Frank, he would come to learn) was transmitting what he saw to the taller (Tyler). Bert was sort of intrigued with the pair and found himself attracted to the matching string in their eyes before he was snapped out of his thoughts by his co-worker Ray.

"Bert. You okay man?" the cheerful curly-haired man asked, and Bert quickly nodded, launching into the mundane welcoming speech.

"... However, you and Tyler will be split due to your individual conditions. Frank will remain on this floor and Tyler will be restricted to solitary." Bert explained and cringed. It was a stupid way of saying 'Hey you're not crazy, but your friend here is, so we're locking him up'.

Frank tensed when he learnt that he and Tyler were being separated, but Tyler looked unfazed by this revelation. Instead, his mouth opened and he spoke in a surprisingly calm and well-educated voice, that was extremely pleasant to listen to.

"Ah... nurse McCracken is it? I do hope you plan on treating Frank well since I won't be here to supervise him. On the other hand, I look forward to getting to know you better, as I'm sure we'll be spending lots of time together." he purred, his head turning until he was looking right at Bert. 

But that was ridiculous, he couldn't see. Still, it sent shivers down Bert's back, and he swore he could just see Tyler's unnerving eyes staring right into him, picking apart all his insecurities. He swallowed and nodded. 

"Right then.... Frank, my co-worker Ray will be showing you around. Tyler, you can come with me." he said and Tyler walked over to him. Their arms locked so Bert could lead him, and they started their way down to the cell where Tyler would be staying until doctors announced him stable enough to be moved in with the other patients. 

XXX

XX

X

Tyler knew from the moment he heard nurse McCracken's voice the guy was a maniac. He just could tell. Sure, he was sane as anyone currently, but everything was there for the making of a murderer. That man would be his and Frank's ticket out of the hospital, and perhaps if Tyler was feeling grateful he would take Bert with them. 

He could tell they were getting close when the air turned cold, and sure enough, they stopped walking. 

"Here's where you'll be living. There's a cot to sleep in and a desk if you want to use it for anything."

Tyler's hand extended and he felt the walls of his new bedroom prison. Concrete. So they decided he was sane enough that he wouldn't try to hurt himself. Oh what a gift, perhaps his God was really looking out for him. Of course, he was, after all, it was that very god that had Enlightened Tyler and allowed him to spread that wisdom to others.

"Oh, nurse. I'd like to talk to you for a bit if you don't mind," he said innocently, and he heard the confirming grunt from Bert. Ah, what a foolish foolish man, sheep were so easy to lead astray. Their own politeness allowed Tyler to slip inside their heads and plant the seeds that they needed to redefine how they thought. After all, it only took a bit of nudging for a herd to change direction. And that's exactly what he was going to do. Change this little sheep's direction, and act as its guide.


	2. He Who Tries Will Be Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baa baa black sheep have you any wool?

Gerard loved his brother. Maybe a little more than the average sibling, but all he wanted was to keep Mikey safe from the world. The world was a very cruel place after all, and ever since Mikey had been admitted to the hospital Gerard made sure he was the one to care for any of his needs. The other doctors did pretty well diagnosing Mikey, but Gerard knew his brother better than anyone, so he didn't mind slipping Mikey a few extra pills, or up the dosage on his injects from time to time. So what if the drugs kept Mikey in a state where he couldn't communicate verbally to tell people what Gerard was doing? They already thought he was crazy, and that way Mikey had to rely on him, and they could never be separated. He was a genius, after all, what a good brother he was. 

XXX  
XX  
X

Ray frowned as he swiped his card and pulled open the hospital door. According to the records, Bert had never left last night, but that couldn't be right, Bert never worked longer than he had to. Maybe he simply forgot. Setting his stuff down in his office Ray decided to check and watch the security feed of last night to make sure nothing was wrong. Nothing ever was wrong, but it didn't hurt to do his job properly.

Sitting down and pulling up the camera recordings, Ray quickly noticed something strange happening. According to the time stamp, it was right after Bert was supposed to take Tyler to his cell. There was no audio but the screen showed Bert talking to Tyler, and the boy answering back to him. It seemed to be a pretty normal exchange until Tyler pulled Bert into the cell and yanked the door shut, holding Bert against his body as he whispered into the nurse's ear. Ray gasped slightly horrified at the sight as a struggle ensued, and despite being blinded, Tyler won, pinning Bert to the ground. 

In a panic, Ray quickly pulled up the live camera feed of Tyler's cell. A gasp of horror escaped his lips. Bert was still in the cell with Tyler, bound with bedsheets and blankets, laying on the bare mattress with Tyler sitting to his side. Despite being tied up Bert looked relatively calm, leaning his head into Tyler's hand. Tyler's mouth was moving, and his hand was stroking Bert's hair. Every so often he'd say something and pause, and Bert responded, presumably repeated back what Tyler had said based off of their lip movements.

Ray couldn't stand to watch the sight any longer and pressed his radio, calling for guards to come with him to Tyler's cell to rescue Bert.

XXX  
XX  
X 

Tyler's hand slowly smoothed over Nurse McCracken's greasy hair, his fingers slowly working out the small knots he ran into every now and again. He could feel the sheep pressing up against his touch and he smiled. What a change to its original reaction, fighting him to the point where Tyler was forced to restrain him. But he was coming around, they all did. 

He was just about to start another lecture when noise down the hall alerted to someone's presence growing closer. He scowled, removing his hand, and ignored the soft whine of protest Bert made. A few seconds later the sound of the door swinging open was heard, and 2 very strong hands grabbed him and dragged him off the bed. There was no point fighting back so he let himself be dragged away from Bert.

He smirked as he heard the worried bleating the other sheep made when they found the empty syringe disposed in his desk drawer, and he started laughing, unable to control himself. There was more noise as the sheep conversed about what they were going to do to with him and Bert, and a few minutes later he was being told to move, shoved out of the cell and down the hall. 

Tyler wondered what they would do with Bert, maybe run tests on him, maybe let him just go home and rest. Either way, it didn't matter, Tyler won. He always won, they would find out. He made a mental map of where he was being taken, extending his left arm out to let his fingertips drag against the wall. Innocent enough, but he was really mapping out the institution, marking every door, every turn, every hallway in his mind for later use.

Finally, they stopped and he was pushed into another cell. No description of the room was given, but it didn't take Tyler long to find out that there was only a cot, and he laid down. He didn't have time to worry about nurse McCracken's aftermath, now he had to figure out a way to get in touch with his faithful steed. His lips twitched into a smirk a few minutes later. He had a plan.

XXX  
XX  
X

Frank frowned as he was led to a therapist's room, sitting down in one of the plush seats facing towards the doctor. The man was just as tiny as he was, and was wearing a pair of dorky black glasses that he kept readjusting. 

"Hello Frank, I'm Doctor Stump, a therapist and neurologist here, but you can call me Patrick. I want to discuss somethings with you, mainly concerning the issue of you sewing your eye shut."

Frank let out an audible groan, that's all doctors wanted to discuss. His eye. Why did it matter? He knew why he was doing these things, it was his body, why did it matter? Tyler would have called them foolish animals, unable to understand their purpose. He agreed, Tyler was always right. Slowly he answered Patrick, his good eye sending a hard glare with his harsh words.

"What's it to you huh?" was all he spat, earning a sigh.

"Frank, I'm trying to help you, so you can get out of here and move on with your life. Now according to the records, Tyler seems to be the biggest influence in your life, was he the one that prompted you to do this?"

A nod.

"Frank, you're not going to want to hear this and I understand, but Tyler is not a positive influence on you, especially if he's promoting you to hurt yourself."

That definitely got a reaction from Frank, how dare this doctor insult his Tyler? Tyler was always right, and they didn't understand how enlightened Tyler really was. Tyler only wanted the best for him, and he was showing Frank how to be the most perfect being he could be. And eyes and sight was not perfect or enlightened. He was not hurting himself, he wasn't cutting. The needle and thread was his choice to go through with it.

In a roar of rage, Frank launched himself from his seat at Patrick but was quickly shoved back down by the guard in the room with them.

Patrick sighed. This was not going to be an easy case with how much control Tyler had over Frank, even without being in the room with him.

XXX  
XX  
X

"I'm worried about the new kid. Iero? He seems to be the worst case of cult indoctrination, manipulation, and brainwashing I've seen in years." Patrick worried as Pete chuckled softly. 

"Hey, Pat, don't worry about it. As long as the hospital keeps them separated Frank will return to his senses. You know that. It's like Stockholm, victims need time to recover but a large majority are able to undo the manipulation and return to their normal lives."

Patrick sighed in relief. Pete always knew how to calm him down. Pete offered Patrick the cup of tea that had just finished brewing and smiled. "Why don't we go catch a movie tonight? Get your head off work." He smiled.

"Yeah. That sounds great."


End file.
